


Skipping Stones

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Bunk'd
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Breasts, Doggy Style, F/M, Grinding, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Young Love, skipping rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: While skipping stones across the lake, Finn and Gwen begin making bets and when Gwen loses she drags him back to his cabin to earn his winnings.
Relationships: Finn Sawyer/Gwen Flores
Kudos: 12





	Skipping Stones

“What are you doing?”

As he heard a voice to his left, Finn’s hand was mid-swing. Coming sharply downward towards the clear lake, then opening his small palm to release a pebble. It shot out like a rocket from his palm and hit the water hard once, twice, then skipped a few more times. Each time it touched the water its ripples became smaller and splashes softer until finally with a wet ‘plonk’ it sunk to the bottom of the lake.

Finn turned away from the water, his left hand full of various sized pebbles while the right pushed blond locks from his eyes. “Oh, hey, Gwen! I’m skipping rocks since Matteo’s got kitchen duty!”

“You can actually skip rocks? I tried to teach Matteo and well… it didn’t go well for him or Lou…” Gwen replied in shock.

“He’s not good at the whole outdoors thing. But I love to!” Turning back to the water and taking another stone from his hand, Finn brought the right arm back. It released like a coiled spring, firing the decently sized rock out across the water. Seven good bounces before it sunk. Triumphantly, Finn crossed his arms and flashed Gwen an ear-to-ear smile. “See?”

“Nice, but i’m better…” Gwen teased, grabbing a good sized rock and topping his bounces with an extra one on top.

Finn hummed at the skipping. But he doubted the wild girl had him beat with just eight. “Well that’s not bad either but… I can do better. Wanna bet on it?”

“Sure, what are we betting, blondie?” Gwen grinned. Knowing there was no way the boy was going to beat her, she had been taught by her older brother Jasper and he was the best.

“Hmm,” The boy thought for a moment, wondering what a girl had that he could want. After all it was summer camp, and Gwen already had so little. “If I win… you… kiss me!”

“W-What?” Gwen stuttered, her mind racing and thinking about Matteo as she considered his desire.

Without bothering to hear her end of the bet, Finn took a smaller stone then carefully aimed at the water. Tilting his arm a little lower before springing it out and pushing the stone off with his finger. Sending it ricocheting across the water around twelve times before it pittered off then dropped. His grin was wider now when turning back to the girl, expecting to see what she could do. Or else her lips were his for a little kiss. Finn wasn’t sure why he chose a kiss of all things; Maybe because it was that, a hug, or clothes.

He didn’t really feel like a hug and it seemed lame compared to the other two. With a kiss being the chosen since he doubted the girl his best friend and cabin mate was crushing on would remove her clothes for him.

Red in the cheeks, Gwen tried to protest but her voice failed her. So, the girl slowly bent down to search for a good rock that would surely beat out Finn no matter what. Once she had a flat disk-like rock, Gwen pulled her arm back. But her nerves were going wild, so when she threw the stone it landed with a big splash rather than a skip.

“I won!” FInn beamed happily, not mentioning that her rock throwing attempt was a flop.

“Bu-but I- Do-over!” Gwen shouted, but he’d already moved in for it. Finn didn’t grab or touch, instead he leaned in and pecked her on the lips. Stealing her and his own first in the slightest peck. “You really kissed me…”

“Y-Yeah I did…” Finn responded with a light blush. Her soft lips had felt amazing to the youngster.

Gwen stood there staring at the short blond boy. He was petite and cute as Matteo, but had always been much too alike to Jasper for her to develop any feelings like with Matteo. And yet there was Finn stealing a kiss from her behind his best friend’s back. Gwen kind of liked it, but was still in a world of confusion.

“Uhm… s-should we try again?” She whispered, looking over the lake.

“Y-Yeah! Should we bet another kiss or something else?” Finn offered with an infectious smile that had felt a little more uncertain.

“Something else, Finn!” Gwen argued. Her cheeks still pink and his lips fresh against her own. “And I want to make my bet first this time!”

Finn giggled and blushed, forgetting that he hadn’t actually allowed her to make one. “W-What do you want?”

“I want…” Gwen looked him up and down. Finn had plenty, especially in his cabin, but she was struggling not to look at those thin lips and their kiss. Then she noticed he was chewing. “Your gum!”

“My gum?” Finn frowned, while he was enjoying a piece he didn’t know where that had gone and his packet was back at the cabin. “Okay, I guess… but if I win… you have to show me your boobs!”

He giggled to himself at the word, becoming oblivious to Gwen’s astonishment that he would bet such a thing. With Gwen instantly beginning to stutter nervously. “B-But… but…”

“Deal?” Finn asked with a grin as he extended his hand toward her, not noticing her nervousness in the least. Once more he refused to be patient and picked up the nearest rock. As though he wasn’t trying - perhaps trying to be cocky - Finn tossed the stone for an easy seven skips. Nothing too grand especially compared to twelve but if Gwen’s ONE was to be accounted for, this was easy winnings. Chewing his gum, the blond faced her again: “Done! Beat seven!”

“E-Easy!” Gwen spluttered, gulping as he threw her rock. The pair watching every bounce.

It was a narrow and wobbly path but she managed to get nine. Only just through some miracle. She breathed a deep sigh of relief now that she wouldn’t need to show her young tits. “Y-yes! Now, I want some gum.”

“Well I only have this one piece on me… sooo…” Finn began before grabbing his wild girl and kissing her deeply. Using his tongue to move the gum from his mouth to hers before breaking apart with a cheeky grin on his face. A grin that only grew when he saw the blush on the girl’s face.

“I- I didn’t… you-” Gwen stammered, feeling the used gum in her mouth. It tasted like him. His tongue tasted like mint. She couldn’t wash it away, nor stop blushing as Finn stood there innocently.

“You wanted my gum…” Finn grinned cheekily.

For all her shock, it was impressive that Gwen didn’t spit it out. But it left her unsure what to do now. Finn had kissed her twice without so much as asking first, but he also earned them at the same time. There was also the issue with the fact she had liked both. Matteo would never have the balls to kiss anyone. They could go the entire summer flirting and blushing, maybe holding hands one day, but Gwen knew he would never build up the courage to kiss her already. She pursed her lips, staying silent. The girl’s mind struggled to handle the inner crush on Finn that had been locked away early into the camp as her relationship with Matteo grew. That and she had thought that Destiny had her claws into Finn.

After a few moments of silence washed out by the lake’s ebbing and Finn rocking on the balls of his feet, the boy blurted out; “Can I still see your boobs?”

“W-What! Why!” Gwen blushed heavily, wondering if Finn was just using her to see a girl naked.

“I’ll show you my weiner for it!” Finn added with a wide grin. The blonde teenager sounded a little dumber with the way he used the word weiner, but had simply not been told to call it otherwise. 

“Y-You mean your dick right?” Gwen frowned, not having used the word ‘weiner’ since Jasper was five.

Finn cocked an eyebrow at the girl. “Nooo? My weiner,”

To demonstrate, the young boy shamelessly pulled down the front of his shorts and revealed to her his semi-hard cock. It was pale, with a light pink tip and slightly hairy around the base. He gave it a few taps before it began to rise up.

“T-That’s your dick… only little kids call it a weiner… at least that’s what Dad told Jasper!” Gwen spluttered out, struggling with her word a little as she watched Finn playing with his cock. What was surprising was the size of it. From Finn and Matteo she’d expected little twigs like Jasper’s cock had been the last time they played ‘show’ years ago, not a beefy young dick. 

“Sooo,” Finn lazily stroked himself, rubbing its tip. “Boobs?”

Though she spent much of her life with wolves, living in a forest totally naked, Gwen had grown to like privacy and clothes. “I-I’m not showing you here! People could see us!”

“We could go somewhere more private? Where do you want?” Finn offered, the thirteen-year-old boy dying to finally see a girl’s boobs.

“Your cabin’s close by,” she shrugged nervously as Finn tucked his dick away.

“Let’s go!” Finn grinned, the blond boy making it worse for the wild girl by holding his hand out for her.

Gwen hesitated before taking his hand then letting Finn pull her away from the lake, the pair slowly moving from pulling into holding hands as they walked. It was a short walk up to the refurbished Grizzly cabin where they would be hidden from the public eye and uninterrupted. Noah was off with other campers and Matteo was trapped in the kitchen. For extra measure when they got inside she pushed a dresser up in front of the door. Noah would never manage to move it, and Matteo would never skip his duties. She also covered up the few windows so that no one would be able to see her reveal.

When she turned around, Finn had already kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed with his shorts and boxers lowered to around his knees. Playing with his young cock, running down the centre with the pad of his thumb. But his sparkling, lustful eyes were on Gwen alone. Waiting patiently for the girl to uphold her unagreed end of this bargain.

“F-Finn…” Gwen blushed as she stared at friend’s erect cock. Her blush and nervousness worse than it ever had been with Matteo. “I-I thought I was showing you… not you doing that!”

“I said i’d show you mine if you showed me yours! And I haven’t seen yours yet,” Finn explained, while casually jerking off. His hand moved on its own, up and down the cock.

“B-But I saw yours…” Gwen whispered, her mouth running a little dry as she saw the second erect cock of her young life. The first belonging to her older brother Jasper when they ran around in the woods naked. Finn merely shrugged at her and continued beating off. So, sighing, the girl took one last breath before grasping the hem of her t-shirt then peeled it up the length of her body. Slowly revealing inch by inch of richly sun-kissed flesh until finally her shirt was resting high above her small breasts. The boy’s eyes captured every inch of the young breasts and her dark chocolate nipples that were drawing his eyes in. “T-There!”

“Wow… they’re beautiful…” Finn whispered, his eyes wide as he saw a girl's boobs for the first time in his life.

Gwwn was flushed behind her shirt and thankful that he couldn’t see just how red she’d become. Biting her lower lip as Finn stared at them for a long while. “N-no they’re not. They’re small!”

“Nuh-huh, they are amazing!” Finn blurted out. The boy was loving his view. “C-Can I touch them?”

“What!” Gwen pulled her shirt down, revealing her red, petite face.

Finn simply blushed and frowned a little when she put them away. His young cock throbbed in his hand from the mental image of Gwen’s tits now burnt into his mind. “C-Can I?”

“W-w-what do I get from it!” Gwen snapped as her resistance faded against the cute boy. She felt like going much further would completely betray Matteo.

“You can touch me, too?” Finn offered, motioning down at his cock.

Gwen didn’t feel in control of herself when she peeled her top off fully, letting it drop to the Grizzly cabin floor. It smelled worse than a wolf’s den. Like Jasper. It was a little comforting a scent for her, as she stood before Finn and he tentatively reached out to touch her. His hands began at her smooth, sharply curved hips. Pressing his open palms to her sun-kissed skin then gliding up the length of Gwen’s body. She let out a soft moan, shivering. Finn’s fingers brushed against her nipples, tracing around her areola.

She was soft to the touch and he was especially aroused by Gwen’s tan. Those dark chocolate nipples made him want to suckle on them and see what she tasted like; Instead, his hands moved up and cupped the girl’s breasts. Her nipples poked his palms while Finn caressed them.

“They are so soft…” Finn cooed while playing with the girl’s young breasts.

“O-Oh, my gosh!” Gwen tensed up but couldn’t help moaning. He was so gentle in feeling them up, flicking both nipples with his thumbs or gently squeezing down. Far gentler than Jasper had been.

As he continued playing with and softly massaging them, Finn continued to complement them. “They are amazing…”

“O-okay!” Gwen said loudly, so the boy pulled back. A little pinker in his cheeks than before. “No-now I get to touch you, right?”

“Yep!” Finn grinned, as he moved on his bed and laid down on it. Spreading his leg as far as he could with his shorts and boxers around his knees, leaving his crotch open for Gwen to play with.

“Have you measured it?” She asked before coming closer and kneeling over the side of the bed. She rested an arm on his right leg whilst the other pushed his shirt up a little higher. So close to touching the twitching cocklet that was dying to feel her hand wrap around its base. But she looked up and waited for him to answer first before touching.

“No… Do you wanna? Matteo will have a ruler…” Finn asked. But Gwen shook her head, for now, then reached up until her fingers curled around the boy’s shaft; And as the first hand closed around his dick, Finn bucked up with a sharp gasp. Slamming his cock into Gwen’s hand. Her fingers were silky and delicate, as though a cloud had grabbed his dick. “Aa-aaaaah… mm! Do-do you like it?”

“Big,” Gwen whispered. Gingerly pulling his foreskin down over the light pink tip, letting it poke free to say hi. A soft giggle escaped her before Gwen moved her hand up again. Then down. Slowly getting into a rhythm of stroking her friend’s cock.

The girl’s blush only grew when Finn began moaning from the touch and her stroking. Gwen moved faster every few pumps of his dick. Moving up and down, flexing her grip with every few strokes. Her thumb hovered an inch off the cock, unsure where to put it. Up the middle of or on the side with the rest of her hand.

“C-Can I see your… you know…” Finn questioned, his eyes locking on between Gwen’s legs.

“I…” They had come this far, betrayed Matteo and there was no coming back from it. So Gwen had nothing to argue. “I guess. B-but what do I get this time, Finn?”

“We could both get fully naked… and I could f-finger you?” Finn blushed, remembering what he knew about girls.

Though she knew what dick meant, Gwen was not versed too much in the world of sex. So while stripping came naturally to her, she quietly asked: “What’s fingering?”

“I-It’s putting my fingers in your know… apparently for girls it's like what you were doing to my dick,” Finn revealed, nervously. He hooked fingers into his shirt before peeling it off his lithe body; His body was slim and firm, with nicely carved pecs and darkish pink nipples to accent them. Smooth as velvet and a stark pinkish-white compared to Gwen’s body. “A little help with my boxers and shorts?”

Gwen tugged them off his body and set them down. Leaving her the only one in the cabin dressed, wearing a short pair of black shorts with no panties beneath. Despite moving to the city and coming to camp, she nor any of her family liked wearing underwear. Gwen fingered the shorts off slowly, lowering them over her perky little butt as Finn watched.

“Y-You go commando?” Finn questioned. “Cool.”

“Panties itch,” Gwen closed her fingers back around Finn’s dick and resumed playing with it. Squeezing and caressing the dick with small moans.

“Ah okay.” Finn replied, not really knowing so unable to judge. Instead he sat up and began moving his hand toward Gwen’s body. The boy’s fingers lightly ran through her dark hair, then down her neck to the girl’s shoulders. On her knees, it was impossible for him to reach much further than her arms.

She gave his tip a little squeeze, then felt something sticky ooze out. Gwen stared at it, his precum, squishing it between her fingers. “Uhm, when you f-finger me, can I keep playing with this?”

“Y-Yeah…” Finn nodded, not wanting Gwen’s hand to leave his cock.

“How should I…?” She asked.

Finn considered it for a moment. “We could sit next to each other, that way we both can do what we want?”

Gwen, however, had a much more pleasing idea. As though wolf pups playing, she crawled onto the bed and over his young body, taking him by surprise. For a few moments Gwen’s pussy was inches away from his dick, washing her heat over the beefy teenage dick. The girl let her body lower a little and lightly pressed them together for a quick moment. The girl’s eyes widening as Finn’s cock came into her contact against her clit.

“D-Do that again…” Finn moaned,breathing heavily. 

“Do what?” She asked, confused. Since she had done nothing yet, Gwen pushed her pussy down for a moment. Rubbing their sexes together for only a moment. But it ended too soon as she pulled away.

“R-Rub your thing against my cock…” Finn moaned, his cock throbbing and leaking a little more pre. “T-That feels sooo good”

Gwen nodded, biting her lower lip. A sight that had Finn leaning up and kissing Gwen once more, shocking the wild girl a little with how softer this kiss was compared to their two by the lake. She leaned into it then left her body soften, lowering down on the cute boy until his dick was once more pressed between her wet pussy lips. Sharing their heat and mixing juices together; Finn’s hips ground against her and an arm wrapped around the girl to nestle his hand on the nape of her neck buried under her dark hair.

“Y-You are beautiful…” Finn purred, while grinding between Gwen’s legs. Rubbing his erect cock against her clit without sliding in.

Moving her hips faster on Finn, Gwen looked away. But that just made him kiss her cheek and hump up against her. This reminded the girl of when animals tried breeding, though she felt off. “T-this is wrong…”

When she said that, it hurt for a moment. But before Finn could speak, she went on.

“You’re supposed to be up behind me… and your dick goes inside,” She whispered, touching her pussy.

“I-I could go in you in this position to…” Finn responded, his own voice soft and his heart beating fast.

“That’s not how animals do it, Finn,” She said softly, placing a hand on his smooth chest for a light rub. Massaging Finn’s pale flesh as she grinded down on his length once more. Making it wet..

“You’re not an animal, you are beautiful…” Finn whispered, kissing Gwen again.

Gwen kissed him back, weighing down on the boy. Their naked bodies pressed tightly together without an inch between. Her lips broke off then her voice purred out: “I can be both,”

“You could be my girlfriend, too…” Finn whispered as he felt his tip wanting to push into Gwen’s clit.

Twitching, the girl pulled away. But he pulled her close again for a small, chaste kiss. “B-but Matteo and Destiny-”

“We don’t have to be public about it, if you don't want to be…” Finn whispered, not wanting to force the girl. She seemed to be lost in thought, so he took the time to slip out from under her and do as he was told. Getting on his knees behind her, with a hand on her hip and the other guiding his tip up against her pussy. Smearing it up and down the entrance. “Sooo can I, uh, put it in you?”

Gwen nodded, pushing against him. Blushing at the fact a cock, Finn’s cock, was going to be inside of her.

After a few moments she felt it penetrate her. Stretching her pussy lips open as he eased it in inch by inch, feeding her hole with the length of his rod. Their moans swirled in the air, combining into one long song of pleasure. It didn’t end even when Finn was balls deep, pushed up against her smooth butt. Feeling her vice grip on his dick just made him louder.

“S-S-Sooo tight…” Finn moaned, as he began moving inside of Gwen.

Gwen sighed in satisfaction feeling his dick withdraw then push back deep. She pushed her ass back to meet his thrusts, taking the meat down to the root with each slow thrust. “Mm-Mmm!”

Finn found himself blushing heavily as he got into fucking his first girl, slipping out of her pussy a couple of times as he learnt how far he could pull back. But he slammed back in decently well, filling her with the length of his dick. Finn was doing something right judging by Gwen’s sweet moans and howls of pleasure. She wiggled when moving back to swallow his dick with her tight pussy, and it drove him insane.

The young teen knew he wasn’t going to last long.

As he continued fucking away inside of the former wild girl, he brought her in for another kiss. This time lust filled as both gave it their all as the sensations of Finn’s cock inside of her got to both. After a few more deep thrusts, he knew it was time before he exploded. Finn bit his lip and groaned.

“I-I’m gonna…” He didn’t know what to call it, though he knew what it meant. “C-can I do it on your boobs?”

Having spied on her brother releasing his seed a couple of times, Gwen knew what Finn wanted. “Y-Yes…”

For a minute more, Finn couldn’t will himself to pull out. He kept fucking her, getting closer and closer. It was at the last second that Gwen felt him twitch, so pulled away and turned over. Driven by his hormones, the boy quickly climbed onto her and set to furiously pumping the length of his dick. Fucking his hand hard and fast with loud cries. Drooling precum as his load built up in his tight ball sack. “Mmph! Here it… comes!”

He thrust into his hand with a loud moan, shooting cum all over Gwen’s lithe chest. Spraying her with a small load of fresh cum. As much as his little balls could produce. Fresh from the young-teen stage, he could only shoot so much before his dick dribbled. 

“T-T-That was awesome!” Finn exclaimed, climbing off of Gwen and dropping down beside her. The boy was breathing heavily as he did so.

Gwen stole a little kiss from him and nodded. Her breathing is slow and calm. “Yeah… s-so you… want to be my boyfriend?”

Moving his hand down, Finn linked them together and squeezed her hand. The boy turned his head and smiled gently at her.

“Does this mean I have to break up with my sock?”

Gwen giggled, rolling her eyes as she ran her finger through his cum, before sighing. “H-How are we going to tell Matteo…? H-he wants to date me…”

“I’m more terrified of telling Destiny!” 

“Y-Yeah, we can’t tell them, can we?” Gwen responded, agreeing with Finn. Destiny could be scary if someone took what belonged to her, and the girl had her claws in Finn Sawyer. They giggled softly, snuggled up in the bed chatting about their friends. A secret all to their own for now.


End file.
